


|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣| |Lee Minho|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: |𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝔹𝕠𝕪| [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Child Abuse, References to Drugs, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |I'm never gonna be alright.|"Throwing rocks at your window at midnight. You met me in your backyard that night. In the moonlight you looked just like an angel in disguise. My whole life seemed like a postcard."You were mine for a night. I was out of my mind. You were mine for a night. I don't know how to say goodbye.""Making all our plans in the Santa Cruz sand that night. I thought I had you in the palm of my hand that night. Screaming at the top of my lungs 'til my chest felt tight. I told myself that I'm never gonna be alright."It's been a year since the traumatic situation that happened to Rayne, and she, feels like Minho is not in love with her anymore, so she takes him out one last time, before she breaks up with him, leaving him very confused, worried, and most of all heartbroken.





	1. 𝕀ℕ𝕋ℝ𝕆 ℝ𝕆𝔸𝔻 ℕ𝕆𝕋 𝕋𝔸𝕂𝔼ℕ

𝕀ℕ𝕋ℝ𝕆 ℝ𝕆𝔸𝔻 ℕ𝕆𝕋 𝕋𝔸𝕂𝔼ℕ

jom geotdaga banghwang

jom hetgallyeo banghyang

eoreum dashi danghwang

dabdabhan i sanghwang

nachimban mitgo nan georeoga hajiman neul iksukhan jangmyeon

balbhin jeokdo eopneun gillo naaga daero malgo nae bangshikdaero

deo isang api an boyeodo I'll step out geob eopshi nal deonjyeo

ttwichyeonaga huhwe eopshi dallyeoga makmakhaedo I will never stop

makmakhaedo I will never stop

makmakhaedo I will never


	2. 𝟙: 𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕣𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕚𝕕𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟙: 𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕣𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕚𝕕𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥**

**“You are the most beautiful thing I keep inside my heart.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 1 YEAR LATER***

**I was sitting in my room while working on my chapter for my next book, and I see Felix burst through my room and I nearly jumped out of my skin as it was once quiet**

**“What the hell, Felix?!” I yell as I put my notebook aside**

**“Rayne, I got big news!” He exclaimed**

**“Are you and Changbin getting married?” I ask and he shook his head**

**“No.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Then and I don’t care Felix.” I say to him and he then pulled me off of my bed “Ahh, what the hell!” I exclaimed**

**“Rayne, this is important~” He whined and I sighed**

**“Fine. What.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“Changbin’s birthday is coming up, and I don't know what to do.” He says and I sat down again**

**“Hmm, get him what he really likes, and take him out for a fancy dinner date, and then propose to him.” I say to him, but saying the last part as a joke, and Felix rolls his eyes**

**“I knew you would be no help.” He groaned and I laugh**

**“I’m just kidding.” I say and he rolled his eyes, “But, the first part, you should do that, get him something he really enjoys and take him out on a date.” I continued**

**“Okay, thanks Rayne.” He thanked and ran out of the room, and I groaned**

**“Great, now I have no ideas.” I say as I looked at my notebook and I closed it, and I put it on my desk, and I grab my hat and sunglasses and I walk out of the house.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“There’s my famous author.” I hear Minho say and I smile from ear to ear and I turn around to see Minho all sweaty and his hair was a mess**

**“There’s my famous, sexy, dance instructor.” I say to him and he rolled his eyes**

**“I hate it when you say that.” He says and I giggle, and I kiss him. Me, Minho, Felix, Jisung, Seungmin, Woojin, Hyunjin, Changbin, and Chan all decided we’re not going to go to college, because what happened to me, last year, they thought that college was just gonna stress me out more. So, I decided to become a writer, while I teach dance with Minho on weekends, Minho, obviously became a dance teacher, Chan became a DJ and a producer, Changbin became a soundcloud rapper (PSH I’M SORRY CHANGBIN), Hyunjin decided he was gonna be a Instagram model, because of the “good looks” criteria which I find such bullshit, but if Hyunjin’s happy then I’m happy, Jisung, became a producer and a soundcloud rapper, as well, but the difference between Changbin and Jisung, is that no one knows Jisung’s real identity, and everyone knows about Changbin, Felix became a YouTuber for Fortnite, and I don’t know what the big deal about that stupid game is (HAHA SORRY I HATE FORTNITE), Seungmin became a Day6, YouTuber (NOT SURPRISING), Woojin became a singer on YouTube, and Jeongin... well he’s still in school. We’re all doing good with our lives no matter the struggles are right now, we have each other’s back.**

**“So, I bet you’re wondering why I am here right now, on a Tuesday.” I say as I sit down on a chair and Minho nodded**

**“Yeah I do really love you and all, but yeah, why are you here?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“Felix, distracted me from working on my chapter, because he didn’t know what to do for Changbin’s birthday... again.” I say to him and he laughed**

**“He would’ve thought, dating him for two years would help him know what to get him for his birthday.” He told me and I nodded**

**“Right? Like, I suggested he should propose to him.” I say as I was moving the chair back and forth**

**“The funny thing is, I said the exact same thing to him yesterday.” He told me and I laughed**

**“Jeongin, is wondering when you’re going to ask me that question.” I say and he sighed**

**“I don’t know, but just to let you, it can happen at any time.” He says and that made me curious**

**“That’s not something you would actually say when you’re planning on proposing.” I say while laughing and he laughs**

**“Yeah, I know.” He told me and I then hear the door open and I turn around to see one of the kids that me and Minho teach**

**“Hey, Ms. Rayne.” He says and I wave**

**“Hey, Noah.” I greet**

**“Mr. Minho, break time is over.” He says and Minho nodded and Noah ran off back into the practice room, and I placed a kiss on Minho’s nose**

**“Okay, Mr. Minho, time to get back to work.” I say and Minho then started to tickle my sides and I was laughing, but then I felt something churn in my stomach**

**“Whoa, Minho, stop.” I say and he was confused**

**“Oh, Rayne, what’s wrong?” He asked me and I shrug**

**“Probably just cramps.” I say to him and he nodded and placed a kiss on my head**

**“Go, get some rest okay?” He asked me and I nodded and we both parted ways, and I started to make my way back home.**

**A/N**

**Here’s the first chapter to the sequel of LOST BOY!!!**

**So as you all know that it was mentioned in the last book that they were going to go to college, but they all threw that opportunity away for Rayne (and I was hella lazy to write a whole plot about college, so this was easier!)  
**

**OKAY AS YOU KNOW THERE WERE CHARACTERS THAT WERE MENTIONED BUT NEVER HAD A BIG IMPACT ON THE STORY (OR CHARACTERS THAT WERE HERE AND THERE BUT NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO HAVE MAJOR IMPACT)   
AND THOSE CHARACTERS ARE:   
Adalind Carters (Rayne's sister)  
Penny Carters (Rayne's sister)  
Daniel Carters (Rayne's dad)  
Connor Carters (you all know)  
&  
Jaeden Springs (fuck this bitch)  
** **   
**

**Okay this story includes: Angst, fluff, a little bit of comedy, mentions of drugs and alcohol, anxiety (YES THE ANXIETY ATTACKS IS BACK BITCHES), self harm, and attempt of suicide (BUT IT WILL BE UNEXPECTED)** **   
**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓞𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	3. 𝟚: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕞𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕪𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

****

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟚: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕞𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕪𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥**

**“What I have with you, I don’t want with anyone else.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I wake up, and I stretch my body out, feeling my bones crack and pop, as my back loosened up, and that made me feel dizzy “Ugh.” I groaned as I fell back for a few seconds until I felt better, and I got up from my bed, and I sighed. I then felt my stomach churn, and it was not the good type of churning. I then feel something bubble up and start to come up my throat and I ran over to my bathroom, and I threw up whatever was in my stomach from last night. When I didn’t feel like I would barf up my dinner again, I flush my vomit down the toilet and I stood up. “Shit.” I mutter as I wipe my mouth “Well, might as well shower.” I say to myself.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was busy grocery shopping, so I can have enough food, to where Minho can raid my fridge when he comes over. As I was looking for something that sounds good to me, I bumped into someone, and that someone being Jaeden... shit!**

**“Oh my god, Rayne Carters is that you?” She asked in a “happy tone”, yeah no one’s gonna believe that bitch**

**“Cut the fake act, Jaeden, we both know we’re not happy to see each other.” I say as I was pushing the shopping cart past her, and she started to follow me**

**“Well, at least I’m getting myself higher education.” She told me and I then felt my blood boil, she’s pushing her luck**

**“I’m pretty successful on my own, thank you very much.” I say through clenched teeth, as I grabbed some veggies for Kimchi**

**“Well, if I attempted suicide, I wouldn’t wanna show my face at a university either.” She said and my eyes widened and I looked over at her**

**“What the hell is wrong with you?” I ask her and she scoffed**

**“Oh, please, after you threatened me, Minho breaks up with you, you stuff your face with prescribed pills, OD, and Minho is still with you.” She says and I roll my eyes**

**“You’re not even worth my breath to threaten, so I suggest you stop coming after me, because I’m with Minho, because you’re never gonna be with him, so get that through your fucking tiny head.” I say and I push the cart away from her all pissed off, while I left her speechless.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“That bitch, even tried to joke about my attempted suicide.” I say to Seungmin, Jisung, and Felix as I put the groceries away in cabinets and the fridge**

**“She’s such a- ugh! She gets me pissed!” Jisung exclaimed and I scoff out a laugh**

**“Come down there, squirrel boy.” Seungmin says and I roll my eyes**

**“But, the best thing to do is put a restraining order, and that crazy bitch.” Felix says and I shook my head**

**“I would have to go to court for that, and she’s not worth it. She’s the least of my problems.” I say to them and I all of a sudden felt so weak and tired, and I then sat down out of breath**

**“Jeez, Rayne, are you okay?” Woojin asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, just really tired.” I say**

**“Well, make sure you get enough sleep, cause we can’t have you feeling terrible.” Jisung told me and I nodded, and then I heard my phone go off, and I look at it and it was Jeongin**

**‘My child: School’s out come pick me up’**

**‘Rayne: alright omw’**

**“Jeongin’s out of school.” I say and they cheer**

**“Yes, finally!” Jisung and Felix screamed and I roll my eyes and I laugh**

**“Woojin, I’m keeping you in charge of this, make sure Jisung and Felix, don’t break anything, try to kill each other and make sure Seungmin doesn’t try to kill them.” I say and Woojin nodded and I walked out of the house, and out to the car to get Jeongin. Jeongin, does have a car to drive, but since we live so close together, I drive to school and back home.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 hours later:**

**“In three two one-” I say and I was cut off by Minho bursting through the door “Zero.” I continued, and I look at him with a smile “Fridge is fully stocked.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“I love you.” He says and I nodded**

**“Welp, I’m off to a date.” Woojin says and I look over at him**

**“A date? A date with who?” I ask him and he cleared**

**“C-Chan.” He stuttered and then ran out of the house**

**“Wait, what?!” I yell as stood up from the couch and Minho sat next to me with his ramen cup**

**“I didn’t know Chan was gay.” He told me**

**“I didn’t Woojin was gay.” I fire back**

**“So, half of our friends are gay- minus (I LITERALLY ALMOST WROTE MINSUNG) Jeongin- but what about Jisung?” Minho asked me and I sighed**

**“Jisung’s asexual, which means, he’s not attracted to anybody.” I say and he nodded**

**“Well, do you think that Jisung could like someone?” He asked me and I thought about it**

**“He’s never talked about crushes and love, it was mostly me, Felix, and Seungmin talking about love and crushes, while Woojin, Jeongin, and Jisung had to listen to us.” I say to him as I stood up to get me some water, as I just felt so dehydrated all of a sudden**

**“Well, I’m glad that Woojin found someone as good as Chan.” Minho says and I nodded**

**“Yeah, me too.” I say to him, as I sat back down next to him and I turn on some Netflix and put on a random show, like Supernatural, which me and Minho recently started watching, (THE LAST SEASON IS COMING OUT NEXT MONTH, NOT READY), and I leaned against Minho’s shoulder, as I was watching the episode, I felt myself start to get really sleepy and I shut my eyes for a second and I felt myself start to drift away into dreamland.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**So it’s confirmed that Woojin is gay in my story hahaha and Jisung is gonna be forever alone, but irdk what I’m gonna do for Jeongin’s relationship status.**

**But, what is going on with Rayne? Pregnant? Not Pregnant?**

**Also this is the return of Jaeden Springs from Lost Boy... ugh I hate her more than I did in the last book**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	4. 𝟛: 𝕀𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝 𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕚𝕤𝕘𝕦𝕚𝕤𝕖

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟛: 𝕀𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝 𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕚𝕤𝕘𝕦𝕚𝕤𝕖**

**“We never know the love of a parent, till we become parents ourselves.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 1 WEEK LATER***

**Is it just me? Or does anything feel different? I mean, I feel different. I’m hungry all the time. I’m tired all the time, that’s for sure. I have to pee like 4 times a day, which is obviously not normal. But, it’s not just me. It’s Minho, he’s kinda distancing himself away from me, like staying back at the dance studio, when his classes have ended. I’ve tried to ask him about it, but he always said he was busy with the dance classes, or something different. I don’t know, am I not trying enough? Every time I feel like I’m in a happy place, life is like no this acceptable. Minho, made me feel so proud of being in love with him, but I don’t know what’s happening.**

**I was busy sitting on my couch with this raging headache, I’ve taken some pain killers for it, but it’s not working! So, I’ve been wallowing in my sorrows with a pillow over my face. I hear the door open and I hear this loud voice... ugh Felix**

**“Rayne!! I need help here!” I hear Felix yell**

**“Ugh, what now?” I ask**

**“What should I get Jisung for his birthday?” He asked me and I took the pillow off my face**

**“Felix, you never gotten Jisung anything before.” I say to him and he thought about it**

**“Oh, yeah true. I just wanted to bug you.” He told me and I roll my eyes**

**“Felix, I got a massive headache.” I tell him and he looked at me**

**“Huh, that’s weird.” He says and I was confused**

**“How?” I ask**

**“You’ve been having headaches for the past week.” He replied and I sighed**

**“So? Maybe it’s the air quality.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“How have you been feeling for the past couple of weeks?” He asked me, okay, what's with the doctor questions?**

**“Umm... pretty crappy. I’ve been feeling sick in the mornings, I’ve had to pee way too much than usual, and I’m hungry all the time, oh and I totally flipped out of Hyunjin yesterday, for some odd reason.” I say to him and he looked blank “Why?” I asked**

**“Rayne, when was the last time you had your period?” He asked me and I was shocked that he asked that**

**“Felix-” I start but he had cut me off**

**“When Rayne?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“Like 2 months ago... wait I was supposed to start two weeks ago.” I say and I then widened my eyes and I stood up in shock “Felix, am I pregnant?” I ask, as I felt my heart start to speed up, my hands start to shake, and my breathing speeds up**

**“Calm down, let’s just go to the store, and get a couple boxes of pregnancy tests, and we’ll know.” Felix told me trying to calm down my panic attack... yep still no meds for my anxiety... I don’t like the medication, because it makes me feel depressed... I need to go to a meditation class.**

**“Okay, uh, bring Changbin with you.” I say and he nodded and I grabbed my bag and I walked out of my house with Felix following me, with his phone against his ear, calling Changbin to meet us at the nearest pharmacy.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Oh my god, Rayne would you calm down?” Felix asked me as I was pacing back and forth with the box in my hand**

**“I’m sorry, I’m 20 years old, holding a pregnancy test box, don’t tell me to calm down!” I yell and I sighed “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do.” I say to him**

**“How about taking the test?” Changbin suggested and I roll my eyes, then I had this sudden urge to pee**

**“That could’ve been timed better.” I say and I went into the bathroom, and I did my business, while I had the test ready. I wash my hands and I shake the stick waiting for the moment truth, and I then saw the + sign on the stick, and I felt my whole world just shift “Holy shit!” I yell and Felix and Changbin ran in**

**“Well??” They both asked me in unison**

**“W-well, ummm, guess who’s becoming a mother.” I say and they widened my eyes as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration**

**“You’re pregnant?” Felix asked me and I showed the stick in front of his face**

**“Does this look pregnant to you?” I ask and he sighed**

**“Holy shit!” Felix and Changbin exclaimed**

**“I’m screwed here! I have no idea how to raise a child, you remember my parents were right, Felix?” I asked and he nodded “And, I didn’t really have the best siblings in the world. Man, I don’t know what to do.” I continued**

**“Rayne, you’ll be fine.” Changbin told me and I sighed**

**“Me and Minho are gonna be parents, Changbin! Ugh, and Minho hasn’t even talked to me in a whole week.” I say to him**

**“Okay, so what do you want us to do?” Felix asked me and I sighed**

**“Don’t tell anybody, not just yet, I want to process this, okay?” I say and they nodded**

**“We’re always here for you Rayne.” Felix told me and I nodded**

**“I know you guys are.” I say with a sigh... holy shit I’m pregnant!**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**This is part 1!!!**

**Okay, Rayne is officially pregnant!!!**

**But what’s going on with Minho?**

**And I like how I said I wasn’t gonna post today, but a certain someone wanted me to post so here we are haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	5. 𝟜: 𝕄𝕪 𝕨𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕥𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕕

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟜: 𝕄𝕪 𝕨𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕥𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕕**

**“It's better to have nobody, than to have someone who is half there, or doesn't want to be there.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**“Oh my god, Rayne would you calm down?” Felix asked me as I was pacing back and forth with the box in my hand**

**“I’m sorry, I’m 20 years old, holding a pregnancy test box, don’t tell me to calm down!” I yell and I sighed “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do.” I say to him**

**“How about taking the test?” Changbin suggested and I roll my eyes, then I had this sudden urge to pee**

**“That could’ve been timed better.” I say and I went into the bathroom, and I did my business, while I had the test ready. I wash my hands and I shake the stick waiting for the moment truth, and I then saw the + sign on the stick, and I felt my whole world just shift “Holy shit!” I yell and Felix and Changbin ran in**

**“Well??” They both asked me in unison**

**“W-well, ummm, guess who’s becoming a mother.” I say and they widened my eyes as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration**

**“You’re pregnant?” Felix asked me and I showed the stick in front of his face**

**“Does this look pregnant to you?” I ask and he sighed**

**“Holy shit!” Felix and Changbin exclaimed**

**“I’m screwed here! I have no idea how to raise a child, you remember my parents were right, Felix?” I asked and he nodded “And, I didn’t really have the best siblings in the world. Man, I don’t know what to do.” I continued**

**“Rayne, you’ll be fine.” Changbin told me and I sighed**

**“Me and Minho are gonna be parents, Changbin! Ugh, and Minho hasn’t even talked to me in a whole week.” I say to him**

**“Okay, so what do you want us to do?” Felix asked me and I sighed**

**“Don’t tell anybody, not just yet, I want to process this, okay?” I say and they nodded**

**“We’re always here for you Rayne.” Felix told me and I nodded**

**“I know you guys are.” I say with a sigh... holy shit I’m pregnant!**

**“Well, Rayne, we’re gonna go if you need anything just call us, okay?” Changbin asked and I nodded and him and Felix just walked out and I groaned, and I went over to my couch and I face plant on my couch**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY***

**I woke up, thinking yesterday was just a dream, but nope it’s real. I’m really pregnant. I don’t know how I’m gonna talk to Minho about this. Or if he would actually talk to me at all. Well, the best I gotta do is try. I get out of my bed, and I change into something comfy, and I was gonna go down to the dance studio, to talk to Minho.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I made it to the dance studio, and I see Minho in one of the rooms, just teaching kids some choreography that looked something like some BTS choreography. I walk inside the room, and I clear my throat, and he looked over at me and sighed**

**“Okay, guys I will be back.” Minho says and he walked over to me and pulled me out of the room, and I was pretty confused on why he was pulling me out of the room “What are you doing here?” He asked me**

**“I uh I need to talk to you--” I say but he cut me off**

**“Rayne, I’m really busy.” He told me and I sighed, yeah you’re always busy. I feel like it’s just way better to have nobody in your life, than a person who is half there, or a person who doesn’t even want to be there in your life.**

**“Minho, since it’s your day off tomorrow, do you wanna hang out? We haven’t hung out in forever.” I say to him and he sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah, I feel like that will be good for us.” He told me and I smile “I’m gonna go back.” He says and he walked back inside without giving me a kiss goodbye. I sighed sadly. Does he even love me anymore? If he doesn’t love me anymore, why can’t he just tell me, instead of just leaving me here, wondering why he doesn’t give me affection anymore. I then walk away from the room and out of the studio, and it all felt like slow motion, and it felt like I wasn’t in control of my body at all, it was just my legs taking me to my car, and it was just my body doing all the work as I drove back home.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting on my bed, just writing in my notebook for my chapter of my next book. The scene I’m writing is a break up scene, as the main character just found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. But then I stopped and I wondered: is Minho cheating on me? No, that’s just crazy. But, some girls don’t know what some boys are capable of doing behind their girlfriend’s backs. Maybe this would explain why, Minho hasn’t been with me this past week. Maybe he is cheating. Should I break up with him? This is like my high school situation all over again. It throws me back to when Minho didn’t like me at all, my brain was telling me to give him up, but my heart was telling me to not give up. I let my heart win. But, right now, I think I’m gonna have to trust my brain.**

**I’m sorry Minho.**

**I love you so much.**

**But, I can’t do this anymore.**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**These four chapters are gonna be split up into parts!! I hope that’s okay. It makes it easier to get a good story out!!**

**Soooo these next two chapters, you guys are soooo gonna hate me!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	6. 𝟝: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟝: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕**

**“It hurts to breathe because every breath I take proves I can’t live without you.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting on my bed, just writing in my notebook for my chapter of my next book. The scene I’m writing is a break up scene, as the main character just found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. But then I stopped and I wondered: is Minho cheating on me? No, that’s just crazy. But, some girls don’t know what some boys are capable of doing behind their girlfriend’s backs. Maybe this would explain why, Minho hasn’t been with me this past week. Maybe he is cheating. Should I break up with him? This is like my high school situation all over again. It throws me back to when Minho didn’t like me at all, my brain was telling me to give him up, but my heart was telling me to not give up. I let my heart win. But, right now, I think I’m gonna have to trust my brain.**

**I’m sorry Minho.**

**I love you so much.**

**But, I can’t do this anymore.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

***NEXT DAY***

**I put a jacket over my long flannel shirt, since I checked the forecast and it said it was going to pour rain with thunder and lightning tonight at 6pm, and me and Minho were leaving at 5pm, and I really don’t know why Minho suggested that time. Well, he probably didn’t know that it was going to rain today. Hell, I honestly didn’t even know it was going to rain today. I mean, how the hell does it rain in August? I put on my low heeled boots, and I sighed. This is gonna be the hardest day of my life. I don’t know if I could do this. I mean, him not liking me was the easy part, but breaking up with him, when I’ve finally felt the love I wanted from him, I don’t know if I could do this. But, if I don’t do it today, I’ll never bring myself to do it any other day. I just hope he doesn’t hate me after this. I hear my phone go off, and I pull it out of my back pocket and I saw it was Minho**

**‘** **💖my baby💖: I’m outside baby.’**

**‘Rayne: Okay.’**

**I close my phone, and I put it in my back pocket and I walk out of my house, to see Minho, in his car, with the passenger window rolled down, while tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, and I sigh ‘You got this, Rayne.’ I thought and I walked down to his car and I get in**

**“So, where are we going?” Minho asked me as I put my seatbelt on, and I smile**

**“The park maybe?” I suggest and he smiled**

**“The park with the playground?” He asked playfully and I shrug**

**“What can I say, I’m feeling very childish right now.” I say dropping tiny hints of my pregnancy, but Minho just laughed. Wow, for a genius, he’s kinda stupid. (DON’T TAKE OFFENCE I LOVE MY BABY)**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“There is a bunch of children here.” Minho says and I look over at him**

**“Minho, you spend most of your days with kids, teaching them dances, so quit complaining.” I say to him and he rolled his eyes “Alright race you to the swings.” I say and I took off before he could get a word out.**

**“Wha- Hey, cheater!” He yelled out, and I just laughed as I ran over to the swing, and I sat down on one**

**“Ooh, too slow.” I say to him and he scoffed**

**“You cheated!” He exclaimed and I looked around and then pointed back at me**

**“Moi?” I ask playfully and he rolled his eyes and I laughed “Just push me, you big baby.” I say and he sighed, and he then started to push me, and I swung my legs up in the air, and back down to the ground, as he pushed me higher, and I felt the cold chilly breeze hit me in the face, and I looked up at the cloudy skies, and I felt like I was flying. As I hear Minho’s laugh, as he pushed me higher and higher, it made me feel so happy, thinking about when we’re here with our kids, and he’s pushing our daughter or son, on these swings, but sadly that might not happen.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It’s been thirty minutes and me and Minho have been having fun. Laughing and smiling, as we both acted like kids again. Being an adult with jobs, makes you feel different does it? As I was standing on the grass, I feel raindrops starting to fall down on my face, and Minho had noticed as well. “Rayne, let’s go.” Minho says and I sighed, if I don’t do this now, I might not do it ever. I shook my head**

**“Umm, Minho, I have to tell you something.” I say to him and he looked at me and sighed**

**“Well, whatever you have to say, you can say it in the car.” Minho says and I shook my head**

**“No, Minho, if I don’t say this now, I don’t think I’ll be able to tell you.” I say and I feel the tears well up in my eyes, as the rain started to pick up**

**“Rayne, I promise you, this can be said in the car-” He says but I shook my head, cutting him off**

**“Minho, it can’t!” I yell and he sighed and nodded, and I saw his hair start to get wet from the rain, the same thing with my hair.**

**“Well, what is it, Rayne?” He asked me and I took a deep breath, this is it. You can do this. There is no turning back now. I’m so so so so sorry, Minho.**

**“Minho, I think we should break up.” I say**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Hehehehe**

**I’m sorry!!**

**I know you’re gonna read this, so please don’t hate me!**

**The last part of this 4 part chapter is coming soon!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	7. 𝟞: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕒𝕪 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕𝕓𝕪𝕖

*SAME CLOTHES FROM LAST CHAPTER*

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟞: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕒𝕪 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕𝕓𝕪𝕖**

**“At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your HEART but not in your LIFE.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**It’s been thirty minutes and me and Minho have been having fun. Laughing and smiling, as we both acted like kids again. Being an adult with jobs, makes you feel different does it? As I was standing on the grass, I feel raindrops starting to fall down on my face, and Minho had noticed as well. “Rayne, let’s go.” Minho says and I sighed, if I don’t do this now, I might not do it ever. I shook my head**

**“Umm, Minho, I have to tell you something.” I say to him and he looked at me and sighed**

**“Well, whatever you have to say, you can say it in the car.” Minho says and I shook my head**

**“No, Minho, if I don’t say this now, I don’t think I’ll be able to tell you.” I say and I feel the tears well up in my eyes, as the rain started to pick up**

**“Rayne, I promise you, this can be said in the car-” He says but I shook my head, cutting him off**

**“Minho, it can’t!” I yell and he sighed and nodded, and I saw his hair start to get wet from the rain, the same thing with my hair.**

**“Well, what is it, Rayne?” He asked me and I took a deep breath, this is it. You can do this. There is no turning back now. I’m so so so so sorry, Minho.**

**“Minho, I think we should break up.” I say, there I said it. I felt that weight just get lifted off my chest, and to be honest it felt good. Well, it felt good, until I saw Minho’s face... his confused face, with those glossy eyes.**

**“W-what?” He asked me with a stutter and I heard a shake in his voice.**

**“I’m sorry, Minho.” I say to him, as the rain started to pour down harder**

**“What can I do to fix this? Please, tell me what can I do?” He asked desperate, and I shook my head**

**“Nothing, Minho. It’s going down this way.” I say to him and he shook his head and even in the rain, I could still see tears fall down his face**

**“I-is this why you asked me out yesterday?” Minho asked and I sighed and shook my head**

**“That wasn’t my first plan, it just led up to that.” I say as a tear rolled down my face**

**“Rayne, please, don’t do this.” He cried, and I pursed my lips together, trying not to cry**

**“I’m sorry.” I whispered, loud enough for Minho to hear me, and as I was about to walk off, I feel Minho wrap his arms around my waist, and he buried his face into my shoulder, and I could feel his body shake as I heard his muffled sobs, and I clench my eyes shut as I felt more tears come down my face**

**“I love you so much, please don’t do this.” Minho begged, and I sighed softly, and I took his arms off of me and I then placed one last kiss on his lips and we had our foreheads together**

**“I love you too, but sometimes love doesn’t last forever.” I say my voice hoarse from trying not to cry, I pull away from him, and I started to walk away, while his grip on my hand started to loosen up, and when he finally let go, I finally let myself cry.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I was walking home in the rain, still crying my eyes out, but not as much as when I left Minho, I see headlights shine in my face, and a window roll down, and I saw it was Jeongin “Rayne, get in.” Jeongin told me and I shook my head**

**“I’m good, Jeongin.” I say to him and I continued walking, and he then pulled out in front of me, nearly hitting me, and I jump back “What the hell, Jeongin?!” I yell**

**“I said, get in.” He demanded and I groaned and rolled my eyes, and I open the passenger door and I get in the car, and he began to drive to my house I guess.**

**“What the hell did you do?” He asked me and I look at him with shock**

**“What are you talking about?” I ask him and he scoffed**

**“Minho, just called me, saying to go find you, because you broke up with him. What the hell did you do?” He asked one more time and I sighed, looking down at my fingers**

**“Jeongin, I’m pregnant.” I say and he then slammed on the brakes**

**“What?!” He exclaimed**

**“You heard me.” I say to him**

**“Is that why you broke up with him?” He asked and I widened my eyes**

**“What? No!” I yell and he then scoffed**

**“Then why? Why’d you leave him alone in the park soaking wet and crying?” He asked me and I sighed and I felt my anger boil over**

**“Because, I feel like he doesn’t fucking love me anymore, okay?!” I yell**

**“You’re fucking stupid.” Jeongin says to me and then started to drive again and he left me speechless.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk inside my house, and I take my jacket off and I threw it somewhere, I don’t really care. Ugh, I’m so fucking stupid! I then feel my heart start to beat faster, and my palms start to get sweaty while my hands shake, and my breathing becomes irregular. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I grab my chest and I sink down to the floor, and I punch the hard wooden floor, while I scream out in pain and agony, as I let myself sob on the floor. What did I do?**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was midnight, and I was done with prewriting my chapter, and so I was typing it up, and the rain was still pouring and my eyes hurt from the amount of crying I did. I then hear my phone ring ‘Who in their right mind calls at midnight?’ I thought and I grab my phone and I saw the caller ID 'squirrel boy🐿️’ I pick up my phone**

**“What is it Jisung?” I ask and then Jisung said something and I put my hand over my mouth while tears poured down my cheeks.**

**A/N**

**OOOOOH What could’ve Jisung called Rayne about? You’re gonna find out on Thursday haha!!**

**Damn, Jeongin popped off!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	8. 𝟟: 𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕒 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕫 𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟟: 𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕒 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕫 𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥**

**“It hurts so much. Not to have you by my side. Not to be around you. Not to be with you. You’re the pain that I won’t give up.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**It was midnight, and I was done with prewriting my chapter, and so I was typing it up, and the rain was still pouring and my eyes hurt from the amount of crying I did. I then hear my phone ring ‘Who in their right mind calls at midnight?’ I thought and I grab my phone and I saw the caller ID 'squirrel boy🐿️’ I pick up my phone **

**“What is it Jisung?” I ask and then Jisung said something and I put my hand over my mouth while tears poured down my cheeks.**

**"Come to the hospital now, Minho tried to kill himself!" He yelled and I hung up the phone, and I grabbed my jacket and car keys and I ran out of the house, to my car, and sped off to the hospital. **  
**Please be okay. **  
**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran inside the hospital building, looking for Jisung or any person that I was friends with, and when I was frantically looking, my eyes landed on Chan. I ran over to them **  
**"W-what happened?" I ask as I ran my hand through my wet hair, that got soaked from the rain**

**“I don’t know, he just called Jisung, and said he couldn’t live without you, so he swallowed a bunch of pills.” Chan explained to me and I was heartbroken on how Minho could do this, but I’m worried about where he got those pills... oh my god**

**“Those pills... they were my pills, my anxiety pills.” I whisper and I just felt my heart just drop to my stomach, and I then felt something in stomach just churn and bubble up, and I ran to a nearby bathroom, and I threw up my lunch, since I didn’t have an appetite to eat dinner. **  
**This is my fault.**  
**I’m the reason why he’s in the hospital.**  
**It’s time to face the consequences.**  
**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**  
**

***NEXT MORNING***

**I haven’t gotten a wink of sleep since yesterday, since I was up all night worrying over Minho. If I could just take yesterday back, I would, but I can’t. It was my dumbass decision that did this. I’m the reason why everything went to shit. I was the cause of it in high school. I guess as an adult I’m no different. I just keep fucking over everyone’s life. If Minho takes me back, I would be surprised. I bet most of my friends hate me right now. I mean, I hate myself right now. I’m in no shape to raise a child. ** **  
**

**I make my way inside the hospital and I ask the receptionist where Minho’s room was, and once I get the room number, I make my way over to the elevator, and I click on the 4th button, that led to the fourth floor. I walk out of the elevator, passing by some sick elderly people, and nurses, and I look for the room that Minho was in. Once, I finally found the room Minho was in, I see him laughing with Jeongin and Jisung. I saw that Chan and Woojin were asleep on each other, Changbin and Felix were sharing airpods watching something on Felix’s phone, Seungmin and Hyunjin were just watching whatever what’s on the hospital TV. And there’s me. Standing outside his room, like a dumbass stalker. Jeongin finally turns his head over to see me, and he stops laughing and smiling, and his face just goes blank. I got this feeling in my stomach that I’m unwanted here. Hell, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I was unwanted. **

**“Hey, Rayne.” Hyunjin greets and I nod slightly, with a guilty feeling in my stomach**

**“Rayne, did you know that the nurse said there was a limit to people in the room?” Jeongin asked me and I was confused, and so was Minho and Jisung**

**“What?” I asked**

**“She said there was an eight person limit, and if you walk in, it would be nine.” Jeongin told me and I felt my heart just crack, and I felt tears well up in my eyes**

**“Jeongin, that’s not fair.” Felix says backing me up, and Jeongin rolled his eyes, and I shook my head**

**“No, it’s okay, I’ll come back later... yeah I’ll come back later, sorry to disturb you.” I say and I walk away from the room, with tears streaming down my face**  
**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
****

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**“Jeongin, what the hell was that?” I ask the youngest, pissed off. I saw the way the light left Rayne’s eyes, as Jeongin basically told her to fuck off and leave.**

**“She’s the reason why you're here, Minho.” Jeongin told me and I shook my head**

**“No, she’s not, I’m the reason why I’m here. Sure her breaking up with me led to that decision but she obviously had a reason for doing it." I tell him**

**"Are you serious?" Jeongin asked and he got up and he walked out of the room**

**"What's up with him?" I ask to anyone in particular**

**"Maybe he's going through puberty." Felix says and Seungmin had hit him across the back of the head**

**"Puberty? Really? He's 18!" Seungmin exclaimed, ugh I just need to talk to Rayne. **

**A/N**

**Ugh I feel like this is just crap!!**  
  
**Sorry for not posting I've been sick since Wednesday sorry about that**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!! **

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	9. 𝟠: 𝕀 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕝𝕞 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟠: 𝕀 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕝𝕞 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥**

**“Have you ever been sad that is psychically hurts inside?”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting in my room, just sitting on my bed, writing in my journal while I had some earbuds in, listening to some BTS, and the song I was listening to was Heartbeat, which is one of my favorite songs right now. I hear someone knock on my door which was open and I look over to see Felix standing there, I pause my song and I take out my earbuds, so I can talk with him**

**"Minho, is getting out of the hospital in a few days, do you wanna go see him?" Felix asked me and I sighed**

**"He doesn't want to see me Felix." I tell him and he groaned**

**"Okay, Rayne, stop being such a fucking brat!" Felix yelled and I was shocked by his outburst "You act like the whole world is against you and it revolves around you, suck it up, and get over it!" Felix continued and he walked out of the house and I hear my front door slam shut and I sigh softly as I wipe away a tear that nearly left my eye.**

**I just wish that me and Minho could just go back to how it was before.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP: 3 DAYS LATER***

**I was busy making myself some lunch since I was starving, since I haven't eaten since yesterday. When I put my pizza in the oven, I hear the doorbell ring, and I was pretty confused on who would come over here, since my friends basically hate me. I walked over to the door and I opened it and I see my two sisters, Adalind and Penny...and Connor. What the fuck? How dare they just bring him to my house. I’m still fucking pissed that he didn’t get lifetime in prison, only a fucking year in jail. They all walk past me and Connor looks at me and I just shook my head, uh uh, they are not getting away with this shit.**

**"Uh, excuse me, who said that you could bring this asshole into my house?" I ask my sisters while pointing at Connor**

**"Quit being a brat, and listen to me." Adalind says and I roll my eyes, here we go. "You need to stop acting like a child and just tell Minho the reason why you broke up with him.” She continued and I scoff, how dare she!**

**“Who the fuck do you think you are, coming into my house, telling me what to do with my life?! You two ran away as soon as you guys turned 18, and left me with the child abuser that is right behind you!” I yell feeling my face heat up from how angry I am, and my blood started to boil**

**“I knew you were a disgrace to this family.” Penny told me and I widened my eyes and then I just lost it**

**“Get out! Get the fuck out!” I yelled while pointing at my front door, and they just rolled their eyes and walked out of the house and I sigh angrily ‘Fuck them.’ I thought and I went and sat down on my couch and I put my head in my hands and sighed. ‘I need to have something to calm myself down.’ I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking outside in the dark, with my hood up to my jacket, that I had over my denim sweater, while it started pouring down rain, with my earbuds in my ears, playing some sad songs, and I sighed as I found myself ending up at Minho’s house. After graduation, I got my mom’s money that she left for only me, so I used it to buy myself a house for myself, because I didn’t want to burden Minho forever. Ugh, Felix is right, I need to just grow up. I walk up the steps to Minho’s house and I saw through the window Minho and my friends just laughing and having a great time, and I sighed again. I paused my song, and I took my earbuds out, and I raised my fist to knock on the door, and when I did, someone opened the door, and I was faced with Minho.**

**“Rayne?”**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!**

**Wow me being sick has set me back on updating**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


	10. Chapter 10

*SAME CLOTHES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER*

|𝕎𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝔸𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣|

**𝟡: 𝕊𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕤 '𝕥𝕚𝕝 𝕞𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕖𝕝𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥**

**“It hurts. But it’s okay, I’m used to it.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I was walking outside in the dark, with my hood up to my jacket, that I had over my denim sweater, while it started pouring down rain, with my earbuds in my ears, playing some sad songs, and I sighed as I found myself ending up at Minho’s house. After graduation, I got my mom’s money that she left for only me, so I used it to buy myself a house for myself, because I didn’t want to burden Minho forever. Ugh, Felix is right, I need to just grow up. I walk up the steps to Minho’s house and I saw through the window Minho and my friends just laughing and having a great time, and I sighed again. I paused my song, and I took my earbuds out, and I raised my fist to knock on the door, and when I did, someone opened the door, and I was faced with Minho.**

**“Rayne?” Minho asked**

**“Hey, Minho.” I say softly, looking at him just hurt, but I’m so used to being hurt, that it didn’t faze me, but this time was just so different, I don’t know why**

**“Why don’t you come in, can't you get sick.” He says and I walk in the house, and I then see Jeongin glare at me and I sighed softly, “So, what brought you here?” Minho asked me and I shrug**

**“Just walking around.” I say and Jeongin scoffed and rolled his eyes**

**“Yeah, right.” He scoffed and I look over at him**

**“Jeongin, did I do something to hurt you?” I ask and Jeongin looked at me like I just killed his dog or something**

**“Are you stupid? Of course you did, you broke Minho!” He yelled and I sighed**

**“I know I did, but I have my reasons.” I say to him and he scoffed**

**“What were those reasons, Rayne?” Minho asked and I sighed**

**“I can’t tell you, you’ll think it’s stupid.” I say to him and he then just blew up**

**“Well, then why did you come over here, if you’re not here to talk about what you did three days ago?!” He yelled**

**“You got a whole lot of nerve saying that to me, after what you did that night!” I yelled back and he scoffed**

**“Yeah, and I could say the same thing for you!” He exclaimed and I was taken aback and everyone was just shocked at what was happening right in front of them**

**“Did you even regret it?” I ask and he groaned like it was obvious**

**“Yes! Did you?” He replied and I felt the tears well up**

**“Of course, I regretted it, but you don’t get to do that to me, you don’t get to just check out of my life, because I make the mistake of breaking up with you.” I tell him, and then Jeongin stood up**

**“You two are just being so selfish!” Jeongin yelled and Minho looked at him**

**“How?! How are we selfish?” Minho asked him, and then all of a sudden they just started arguing. And I looked over at the others and they were just mad confused, on what was happening. Then when the arguing got louder and louder, I couldn’t take it anymore**

**“Minho, I’m pregnant!” I yell as loud as I could, and Minho and Jeongin stopped arguing, and Minho looked over at me with wide eyes, and the rest of the boys (minus Changbin, Felix, and Jeongin) looked shocked as well**

**“What?” Minho asked me shocked**

**“I’m pregnant.” I say to him again, and he sighed softly**

**“Is that why you broke up with me?” He asked me and I rolled my eyes**

**“No, stupid, I broke up with you, because I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” I say to him honestly and he looked at me like I was the stupidest person on earth, which I was**

**“You’re so stupid. I love you so much.” He told me, as he put his arms around me**

**“Well, I was going through a lot, and I don’t know why I thought that was a good idea.” I tell him and he rolled his eyes “Do you forgive me?” I ask him**

**“Don’t be dramatic.” He told me and placed a kiss on my lips, and I was surprised but I immediately kissed him back**

**“Well, that was quick.” Woojin commented and I laugh as soon me and Minho pull away from the kiss, and I looked straight at Woojin**

**“Shut up.” I laugh and Minho placed a kiss on my temple, as he had his arms wrapped around my waist.**

**“Does this mean that Jeongin will stop acting like an ass, because it scares me.” Jisung piped up and I look over at Jeongin and he sighed**

**“I guess.” He groaned and I rolled my eyes**

**“You do you, Jeongin.” I tell him and he gave me the thumbs up and I looked up at Minho and smiled and he did the same thing to me. I’m so happy to have the love of my life back with me. This time, I’m gonna make sure we stay together.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**I feel like this story is just going all over the place**

**But this story officially has 7 chapters left!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**~𝓢𝓽𝓻𝓪𝔂 𝓚𝓲𝓭𝓼: 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓻 𝓝𝓸𝓷𝓮~**


End file.
